The present invention relates to pneumatic operated fastener tools and especially to a fastener tool handle adapter which enables an operator to control the firing of the tool from a remote position.
Pneumatically operated fastening tools are widely used to drive heavy duty staples, T-nails and common nails. These tools are used in a large number of industries, such as construction, packaging, upholstering, and the like, and are primarily trigger controlled with the trigger located in the handle of the tool for ease of operation. These tools are very compact and relatively light in weight so that they are portable and can be conveniently transported by the operator to a construction site where the tools are used in nailing flooring, roofing, or other types of construction work. The tool is continuously moved along by the operator of the tool. The operator is required to move along on his knees or in some uncomfortable position or, alternatively, must continuously bend over while operating the tool which becomes very tiresome and dangerous in construction work.
In the past, a wide variety of extendable arms or handles have been suggested for the operation of staplers, nailers, or explosive type tools so that they may be remotely operated for a particular job. Typical prior U.S. patents may be seen in the Langas U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,267, for a Walking Stick for a Fastening Tool useful for installing floors and is a custom tool having an extension handle so that the operator may use the tool in a standing position. The Salcido et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,223, is an extension for a pneumatic staple gun for use in stapling a ceiling and allows the tool to be held upright and actuated from below the ceiling. A similar ceiling tool may be seen in the Bostick U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,215, which is a custom ceiling stapling tool supported on a belt worn by a workman and operated with a mechanical advantage on an elongated lever arm actuating a staple forming mechanism forming staples from a continuous length of wire. In the Conrad U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,599, a Positioning and Firing Device for Explosive-Actuated Tools is also used for hanging ceiling. In the Cousineau et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,620, an extendable arm is provided for a power and impact tool which enables the drilling of holes and installation of fasteners and ceilings directly by an operator standing on the floor below the ceiling. In the Hebert U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,235, a Portable Pneumatic Nail Driving Tool is provided for driving large nails being fed in a chute for use in the construction of board roads in swamps incident to oil field work. The tool rides on a wheel.
In contrast, the present fastener tool handle adapter is a removably attachable extension handle for a pneumatic stapler or nailer which has an elongated arm for remotely operating the tool for the installation of flooring, decking, or roofing and includes a pair of legs which act both as a shield for the firing head and as alignment and positioning members for the rapid operation of the tool. In addition, the trigger arm is such that it acts as a safety as well as a remote firing trigger mechanism.